COLD X HOT
by Queen The Reaper
Summary: Manusia memiliki suhu tubuh yang berbeda. ada yang normal dan tidak normal. Sasuke dingin sedangkan naruto panas. Sasuke yang mengetahui suhu tubuh Naruto yang berbeda mulai memanfaatkannya./Oneshoot/special for Yashina uzumaki/YAOI!.Super pendek. met baca dan mohon REVIEWnya...!


**COLD X HOT**

Hai minna…! Saya datang membawa cerita gaje lagi, and ini oneshoot pertama saya loh~…  
oneshoot pertama saya ini saya persembahkan special buat Yashina Uzumaki. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari percakapan saya dengan Yashina Uzumaki dan mungkin ada juga terinspirasi dari komik tapi gak tau komik apa, hehehe….

Oke langsung aja, MET MEMBACA~…..!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : romance and humor garing.

**Warning **: abal,jelek,OOC,BL,Typo berserak, pendek,tidak beraturan,Dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun ini musim dingin melanda jepang dengan dingin yang lebih dingin dari pada biasanya *hedeh…berbelitbelit amat =_=*. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah sedang dirangkul oleh dua orang pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga dipipinya dan juga dengan seorang pemuda berambut eboni. Kiba dan Sai.

"Hah…hangatnya~…" Ucap Kiba yang sedang merangkul Naruto.

"Benar. Tapi kenapa kau bisa sehangat ini Naruto." Tanya Sai sambil memamerkan senyum kepada Naruto. tapi sayang, yang menjawab pertanyaan Sai bukanlah Naruto melainkan adalah Kiba.

"ck…ck….kau tidak tau ya?" Kiba menjawab Sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah sai. Sedangkan Sai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kiba, "Dia ini…"

GRAKK…

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang digeser, dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berwajah stoic, dan memiliki bola mata onix dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat melawan gaya gravitasi bumi. Kiba menoleh untuk melihat pelaku penarik perhatian kelas dan kemudian dengan acuh dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Dia inikan memiliki suhu badan yang tidak normal layaknya manusia biasa Sai.." Beri tahu Kiba dengan Nada bangganya. Sai yang mendengar pembaritahuan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke yang sedang melewati mereka, tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Naruto dengan intens.

"Tentu saja." Seru Kiba semangat.

SET…

Tiba-tiba Kiba dan Sai kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang mendorong mereka secara bersamaan sehingga membuat mereka bergerak mundur dan melepas rangkulan mereka, "Dia penghangat pribadiku sekarang." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dan tatapan yang tajam. Semua orang yang medengar hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar pernyataan dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Eh?" Naruto yag sedari tidak bicara apapun hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata itu dengan wajah kagetnya.

"KYAAA…!" dan teriakan gembira para Fujoshi pun terdengar sangat nyaring sehingga membuat satu sekolah bergoyang dengan hebatnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat guru berambut putih dengan kaca mata yang sedang menulis beberapa rumus dipapan tulis dengan tenang dan damai. Tetapi, kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena salah satu muridnya mengintrupsi pekerjaannya.

"Kabuto-sensei." Panggil Naruto yang duduk dibagian depan. Dan orang yag diberi gelar sensei pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis dipapan tulis, kemudian menoleh menghadap Naruto.

"Ada apa Uzumak-san?" Tanya sang sensei.

" Sensei, si Uchiha ini mengusir teman sebangku saya dan sekarang dia malah duduk disebelah saya." teriak Naruto dengan kedutan kesal dikepalanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya cuek-cuek bebek sambil menulis catatan yang ditulis sang sensei.

"Uch…"

ZRUUTT…..

Belum lagi sang sensei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba sang sensei merasa seperti ditusuk dengan seribu jarum es. Sensei pun terdiam dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dan meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa saat matanya melihat kearah sang Uchiha bungsu. Ternyata sang Uchiha bungsu memberikan deathglare terbaiknya degan bonus aura pekat nan dingin bagai berada dikutub utara atau…memang karena harinya yang dingin? Entahlah authornya juga bingung, hehehe….

Sambil mengilap keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, sang Sensei pun berkata, "U-Uzumaki-san…" gagapnya, "Saya rasa Uchiha-san tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, jadi untuk sementara ini tidak apa-apa." Beri tahunya. Mendengar perkataan sang sensei membuat Uchiha bungsu menyeringai kemenangan, sedangkan Naruto hanya bias mendengus sebal.

**~JAM ISTIRAHAT~**

"Hei dobe, kenapa kau manejauh? Ayo duduk sini. Hangatkan aku." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Heh! Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani benar memerintahku." Ketus Naruto.

"Kau…" geram Sasuke dengan deathglarenya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut dengan deathglare mu? Jangan ngimpi, hahaha….." Ucapnya sinis dengan tawa yang membuat Sasuke tambah naik darah. Naruto masih dengan tawanya tiba-tiba tertahan karena bibirnya yang kemerahan tertahan sesuatu, "Hahaha…hmpphh…" Mata Naruto dan anak satu kelas terbelalak kaget sekaligus terdiam melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke si stoicman mencium anak orang tanpa izin dari yang bersangkutan.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto dan memeperdalam ciumannya dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

Terdiam…

Terdiam…

Ter….

"Yui, hidung mu berdarah." Terdengar suara seorang siswi yang kaget melihat hidung temannya berdarah. *hah…ternyata si Yui itu udah berimajinasi terlalu jauh, ckck…*

Melihat Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan keadaan diamnya Sasuke pun membuka suara dengan pandangan sinisnya, "Bagai…"

BUAGHH….

Belum lagi Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia Sudah mendapatkan hadiah berupa sebuah tinjuan dipipi kirinya. Dan kini wajahnya yang tadi memberikan pandangan sinis berubah menjadi pandangan kaget melihat Naruto yang memukulnya hingga membuatnya terduduk diatas lantai.

"Ka-kau PIKIR AKU APA HAH…" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang merah padam entah karena malu atau marah dan mengepalkan tangannya sehingga membuat kuku-kukunya tertancap dikulit tangannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menutupi rasa kagetnya dengan wajah stoicnya, "Te-teruslah marah.., Bi-biar suhunya bertambah panas." Walaupun Kekagetannya berhasil ditutup dengan wajah stoicnya, tetapi tetap saja ketahuan karena cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata.

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto bertambah marah sehingga membuat Suhu tubuhnya bertambah panas dan akhirnya panas tersebut sudah mencapai puncaknya sehingga membuat Naruto…

BRUKKK…..

Pingsan. *Sasuke yang dipukul malah kenapa jadi Naruto yag pingsan…? *dipukuli masa*

Semua orang kaget dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tidak kalah kagetnya, sehingga membuat wajah stoicnya luntur seketika.

.

**Unit Kesehatan Sekolah (UKS)**

**Naruto POV**

"Ummhh….sejuknya.." Gumamku sambil mempererat pelukanku pada guling besar yang sejuk. Dan tak lama kemudian dengan mata yang terpejam kugerakkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Tapi entah kenapa tanganku yang satu sulit untuk digerakkan, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya, dan akhirnya akupun membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang sudah menahan gerakanku. Dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah wajah putih bersih yang sangat tampan tanpa ada kotoran sedikitpun yang menempel diwajah tampan itu, 'Jadi dari tadi yang kupeluk bukan guling ya…?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku terus memperhatikan wajah tampan yang ada didepanku, Eh? Tunggu dulu tampan? Dan kayaknya aku pernah liat? Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai aku menyadari siapa yang ada didepanku ini. Dan ternyata dia si Teme jelek itu. *Dasar, tadi katanya tampan. Sekarang malah bilang jelek, gimana sih…==*

"GYAAA…." Teriakku, 'Terlalu dekat.' Sambungku dalam Hati. Aku sesegera mungkin untuk membangkitkan badanku dan ternyata dia juga memelukku, tetapi aku tidak peduli dan berusaha bangkit. tapi sebelum aku bangkit dari tiduranku, ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku kembali kekasur.

BRUKK…

**Naruto POV End**

BRUKK…

Ternyata Sasuke menarik Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali keposisi tidurannya. Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Tetaplah disini…Kau sangat hangat dan nyaman…" Gumam Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"kau…" Naruto yang ingin marah membatalkan kalimatnya saat dia memegang tangan Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya, 'Dingin sekali…' Ucap Naruto dalam hati saat merasakan suhu tubuh yang dimiliki Sasuke. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya tak lama kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke melepas sweaternya, "Bodoh. Kalau kedinginan kenapa sweaternya dilepas." Gumam Naruto dan entah sadar atau enggak Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke lagi.

"Supaya aku bisa membagi suhu dinginku padamu dobe dan membuat suhu panasmu turun…" balas Sasuke yang ternyata dia tidak tertidur,"Kau tahu? Aku ini memiliki suhu tubuh yang dibawah rata-rata." Sambung Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

BLUSHH….

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto tertaburi semburat pink dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, dan Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Hal yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan wajah Naruto yang memerah.

BLUSHH….

Wajah Sasuke pun ikutan memerah dan jantungnya juga ikut berdetak tak karuan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang ternyata sangat manis saat sedang memiliki semburat pink, "Bo-bodoh, jangan pasang muka seperti itu…" Naruto yang salah tingkah jadi bingung dengan maksud Sasuke, "ka-kau manis sekali…" Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Naruto pun bertambah merah dan salah tingkah dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Huh, brengsek…" Ucap Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Hening sejenak.

"Hei dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang sebagai penghangatku, ku naikan…"

JDUKK…

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya kekepala Sasuke. "ADUH…" pekik Sasuke, "Apa yang…" .

"AKU BUKAN BARANG TEME…!" Teriaknya pada Sasuke yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriaknya lagi sambil memdorong-dorong dada Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku dulu.." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Naruto yang meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"LEPAS KATAKU!" Bentak Naruto dan terus meronta-ronta.

"CK, tenanglah…" Karena sudah tak sabar lagi menghadapi Naruto dia pun mengambil jalan pintas yaitu…mencium bibirnya.

CUP…

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan mulai ingin meledakkan amarahnya kembli, tetapi Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau Naruto ingin meledak(?) kembali langsung cepat-cepat membuka suaranya, "Ba-bagaimana kalau kau penghangat pribadiku na-naik pangkat ja-jadi ke-kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang blushing.

Tiba-tiba amarah Naruto menurun dan berganti dengan…rasa bahagia? Entahlah yang pasti Naruto sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali stoic. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wajah Sasuke yang kembali stoic.

"Kemana wajah blushingmu tadi, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha dilarang blushing lama-lama dobe. Jadi jawabanmu apa?" Jelas Sasuke yang gak masuk akal dan menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang sama pada sebelumnya.

"Ba-baiklah…se-humphh…" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan Kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung menerkam Bibir Naruto. Toh…buat apa menunggu lama empunya –Naruto – aja udah pasrah aja dan emang dasarnya Uchiha itu gak sabaran, benarkan?

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tidurnya terganggu karena mendengar "suara" yang membuat siapa saja menjadi blushing dan berpikiran yang iya-iya karenanya. Dia mencari asal suara tersebut dan ternyata suara tersebut datang dari tempat tidur sebelah yang tertutupi dengan gorden yang berwarna putih polos. Dia bangun dari tidurannya dan segera menyingkir dari UKS.

"me-mendokusei…" Ucapnya kikuk. Dia berjalan cepat agar bisa sampai kepintu keluar secepatnya.

GREKKK…

Saat sudah menggeser pintu keluar yang terlihat adalah Kiba yang bengong dengan wajah yang memerah, dibelakangnya ada Sakura yang memeluk tas Naruto dengan wajah yang seperti sedang membayangkan "sesuatu" sambil nyegir-nyegir gak karuan dan yang terakhir ada Sai yang pundung disamping Sakura sambil mengeluarkan aura yang sangat suram dan terus mengatakan "Naruku…." Dengan wajah sedih.

"Akh…jangan gigit yang itu teme~…" terdengar suara Naruto yang…mendesah?

Refleks Shikamaru langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menutup kuping Kiba yang wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar suara-suara tadi dengan kedua tangannya itu. Sedangkan Sakura masih dengan mimic wajah yang sulit diartikan menambah cengirannya yang membuat bulu roma Shikamaru merinding disko dibuatnya. Sai? Jangan tanya, dia udah tepar ditempat.

Karena terlalu asik, Sasuke dan Naruto pun tak menyadari kalau teman-temannya berada diUKS mendengarkan suara aneh yang dihasilkan oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**END**

Untuk yang nunggu Sunflower In The Ice *emang ada yang nungu?*, mohon maaf karena saya benar-benar kehilangan ide buat itu, tapi akan saya usahakan dengan semaksimal mungkin untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Jadi buat para reader saya mohon maaf dan saya harap reader mau bersabar menunggunya….:-(

Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca saya harap reader berkenan untuk memberikan saya Review.

**REVIEW PLEASE….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22 SEPTEMBER 2012**


End file.
